The primary purpose of this program is to induce and maintain sobriety for the alcoholic, while providing comprehensive services to the alcoholic and his family to eventually include identification and referral, screening and progressional counseling, detoxification facilities, rehabilitation, half-way house facilities, clinics and out-patient counseling and referral, bridge groups, public education, family education and counseling, and financial aid. This will be developed through the program and through effective relationships with other on-going programs. There will be community education efforts oriented toward gaining broad acceptance of the alcoholic as a person in need of help, encouragement of community resource mobilization to aid the alcoholic and his family, and an effort to prevent the development of alcoholism among adolescents and young adults.